harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
Homecoming
Homecoming is the second episode of Harmony and Melody's first season, and the second episode overall. It originally aired on November 19, 2012. Plot The episode opens with the completion of Whitacre High's Invitational from the previous episode. While Singsational does not receive a reception as well as Gleeanissimo's, they are received with loud applause, pleasing Caroline. As the group leaves the stage, they are stopped by Harmony and Marilyn Monreo, the advisor of Gleeanissimo, who congratulate them on their performance. Caroline politely thanks Marilyn, and their exchange is awkward. As the two advisors depart, Harmony intercepts Marissa. She states that she remembers her from the Whitacre High auditions, revealing that Marissa did not make it into Whitacre High's music program. Harmony then states that Singsational has no chance at winning Regionals, and that the competition will be a "bloodbath." Later that week, Caroline is stopped by a boy in a teal v-neck shirt who introduces himself as Dakota, and a girl in a gray dress and high-heels that introduces herself as Eliza. They state that they saw Singsational's performance at the Invitational and would like to join. While their auditions are not shown, they are admitted into the club. The scene then cuts to Trix practice, where Trish invites Venus to a sleepover at her house. She gladly accepts. The scene then cuts to Trish's bedroom, where she is sitting alone, watching as the clock shifts four hours. She ultimately calls Venus, who states that she completely forgot about the sleepover, and was invited to a movie with Kara. Trish angrily hangs up the phone and proceeds to sing I'm The Only One. The next week at school, the glee club is hanging out in the choir room. A boy with brown curly hair, a pink shirt, and dress shoes approaches the room and knocks politely on the door. He introduces himself as Ryan, and says that in addition to joining the glee club, he would be their costume designer for competitions. Without audition, he is accepted by Caroline, who brings up the fact that uniform outfits are a large part in the presentation grade during competitions. Marissa then walks in, holding a fancy invitation from Whitacre High, inviting Singsational to a friendship dinner at The Grotto, a restaurant in downtown Tampa. As the glee club enters The Grotto, they find a stage and microphone with large amounts of glee clubs sitting in the restaurant. They come to realize that it is Karaoke Night and another publicity stunt for Gleeanissimo. Before they can leave, they are stopped by Harmony, who shows them to their table. She then prompts a karaoke challenge, with each member of the winner's glee club receiving a $25 gift card to The Grotto. Singsational sink in their seats. Finally, Dakota stands up and accepts the challenge, much to the dismay of Singsational and surprise of Harmony. They both take the stage and sing Maybe This Time, with Dakota and Harmony coming to a tie. Harmony is nervous when the results are called, and Dakota is announced the winner, and is carried out of the restaurant by Singsational, leaving Harmony on the stage, tearing up. The scene shifts to the Homecoming game at Tampa Regional, where the score is currently tied at 14 as the half-time buzzer sounds. As the fans in the stands begin to settle down from the game, Trix emerges form the ground in dramatic fashion, and they perform We R Who We R, which involves very elaborate gymnastics and tumbling. As the song completes, they receive numerous amounts of applause from the crowd, and Gleeanissimo is the next to take the stage. Eliza sarcastically tells Harmony "not to choke", and Harmony informs them that she will not be leading, confusing the members of Singsational. Gleeanissimo takes the stage, and an unknown girl with red hair and high-rise pants takes the stage, introducing herself as Noelle. Her and Gleeanissimo perform a star-studded performance of Hopelessly Devoted to You, which stuns Singsational and the crowd. After the thunderous applause dies down, Singsational awkwardly takes the stage. They begin their rendition of What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson, with new members Eliza and Ryan taking the lead. At the end of the song, Tito presses a button, launching fireworks into the stands, which then explode in the crowd, causing mass chaos, ending the episode. Songs *'I'm The Only One' by Melissa Etheridge. Sung by Trish. *'Maybe This Time' by John Kander and Fred Ebb. Sung by Harmony and Dakota. *'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha. Sung by Venus with Trix. *'Hopelessly Devoted to You' by Olivia Newton-John. Sung by Noelle and Gleeanissimo. *'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Singsational. Trivia Navigational Category:Episodes